Together Forever
by RandomFlavors
Summary: John is bullied on the bus and he tries not to let it get to him. Sometimes you just need a little rhyme here or there to brighten you spirits anywhere. Dave seems to get that perfectly.
1. Bus Red Tears

**Hello my little flavors! I'm so happy about this! I've always wanted to de a Dave and John fanfic together. I do just want to say that this chapter is SOOOOO adorable! It's going to be cute! I will warn though, in the process of extra chapters, there might be a little soft yaoi. But I promise it will be :33 PAWSITIVELY PURRFECT! Read on mmy Little Flavors!**

''Hey Humpty Dumpty!'' some random kid screached on the bus. John looked out of the window calmly.

The kid coughed violently on John. It was frezzing out side during the winter. However, John kind of liked the cold.

Most of the time he would wear a jacket during the summer to avoid getting a tan or let his skin change tint at all. Unlike everyone else, John loved to wear short sleaves in the winter. He loved the way his skin was so porcelon and perfect.

''Hey! I think Humpty Dumpty is cracked!'' the kid yelled across the loud bus.

The kids name was James. James hit John's shoulder harshly. John only winced and tried his best not to cry.

''Sit the hell down.'' Suddenly a deeper voice was heard. Standing over them was an eight-grader. He had blond hair, Radiator shades, and a thin red and white coat with a disk.

''Hey kid, come sit in the back with me.'' He said. John nodded eagerly and jumped from his seat and ran to the back. The boy sat down on the aisle side while John sat near the window.

''Let me see that arm.'' The older one demanded. He grabbed John's arm suddenly and pulled up the thin jacket sleve.

He gasped at what he saw. The area where the kid had hit was covering John's arm. It was already turning dark purple and blue.

''W-what's your name?'' He asked. ''Dave. Dave Strider. I'm thirteen. What's your name?'' John gasped staring up at Dave.

Dave's eyes when huge behind those sunglasses. He had finally gotten a good look at the kid, and he was absolutely adorable. Like really!

His eyes were ice blue and so huge and innocent! His skin was so smooth and cute with baby fat. His smile was perfect. The outragiously huge overbite and glasses were just too lovable.

''That's such a cool name. Your so cool. My name is John Egbert. Im twelve. Im supposed to be in sixth grade, but im so smart, the put me in all seventh grade glasses.'' He said cheerfully.

Dave nodded. He got ol grades, but he certainly wasn't going to be passing grades anytime soon. That's a bit too far for calm ole Dave.

Dave noticed he was shivering a little. ''Are you cold little bro?'' Dave said cooly. John blushed lightly, ''A little bit, but i'll be fine.'' He tried to play off cooly.

Dave shook his head out of pity, ''Nonsense. Come here Little Bro. Big Bro will help you get warm.'' John's face was the color of Dave's jacket.

He took off his backpack and curled into Dave. Dave could feel him shake, but it wasn't because he was cold. It was because he was crying. All Dave 'could' do was pet him softly.

He wanted to do so much more for this little angel, but given the circumstances, thats all he could give. Just to be his Big Bro. John needed a friend. Dave could definetally tell that much.

The bus came to a stop at the school. "Hey Little Bro, how about we sit together after school ok?" Dave questioned tryng not to sound too excited.

John sniffed and picked his head up from Dave's lap. "I would love that...B-big Bro.''

And just like that, John was happy. He seemed perfectly fine. No worries in the world now that he had Dave.

_Dave and John._

_Lost in the world together forever._

**Ok, so yeah. That was so short, but the rest will be longer. I think i'm going to write more tonight nd post another tonight too!**


	2. Undercover Kissing

**PLEASE READ!**

**HAI! So...I'm kind of running low on what to put in each chapter. Situations on the chapters will be seriously taken into my utmost consideration from people who want something to happen. Recently, I got a request and it will be used the following chapters! Now my glorious D3l1c1ious,,,uh,,,FlAvOrS! R&amp;R!**

_One year later..._

_(Dave-14)_

_(John-13)_

''Hey Big Bro!'' A little blue eyed boy cheered happily. Dave smiled down at him as he ran up.

''What's up Little Bro? Having fun in eight grade with me? Not bored yet I hope." Dave chuckled. John grabbed the blonds hand as he looked both ways across the street before them.

"Oh Big Bro, you know i'd never get bored of you!" Dave hid a small smile while John hopped on the white street lines.

"You make me so happy! I love being with you. You make eight grade happy for me!" Dave blushed at such innocent words, but he professionally hid it under his Radiators.

Ever since they met on the bus last year, the little angel has been capable to get Dave flustered over every little cute, innocent thing he comes up with.

"How 'bout I make you even more happy by giving you a skyscraper view?" Dave proded. The little blueberry gasped, and lifted his arms like a spoiled toddler.

Dave easily picked him up and set him on his shoulders. Even though people stared and whispered amongst themselves, the rap artist never cared. Nothing could drag him down when this boy was happy.

"Hey, Dave," Dave stopped walking, giving John his full attention. When John said Dave, he was serious, and he wanted a truthful answer. "Do you want to come to my house tonight?"

Dave looked at him. He wasn't looking back. He was gazing into the sunset that gave a sakura tree the set of a perfect post card picture. They gazed for a bit.

"Sure." Dave said low. "W-wait what? Really Big Bro? You mean it?" And like that, he was happy and back to his old goofy self. "Anything to make my Little Bro happy."

Dave could feel water fall on his head. He looked up to see John's little face. Tear stains evident on his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

He only smiled, still sniffling, "I'm just so happy!"

..._Le Time Skip (Brought to you by Faygo Co. &amp; Ind.) lol..._

"Dad! I'm home!" John dashed into the food parlor of home. A little sticky note was left on the refridgerator door.

'Dear son,

I will be away tonight. I have some importent buisness to attend to tonight. I don't mind if a friend stays over. Just don't make '**Too Big'** of a mess.

Goodnight,

Dadbert

"He's not here." John sighed. "Well, what do you want to do? It's already dark outside, and I don't like the dark." John twiddled his thumbs awkwardly and looked at the floor.

"That's fine Little Bro. I don't care what we do, as long as your happy.'' the future DJ said yawning.

John smiled to himself and suddenly ran up the stairs and into his room. The closet was his main objective. He pulled the few shirts and jakets to slightly hide himself.

He consealed a small giggle as Dave walked in the room with the posistion as a detective. Dave's ear caught this little notation and slowly headed towards the closet.

When he was close enough, John lunged at him suddenly causing them both to fly back onto his bed.

They giggled together on the bed, Dave tickling John's neck and sides. They wrapped themselves up with the blanket that occupied the bed. Dave touched noses with John accidently, and they froze there.

The tan, younger one hesitantly placed his fingers on Dave's sun glasses. He slowly picked them off; he fell into a trance at once when coming into the sight of his eyes.

Unconsciencly, the boys rubbed their noses together, them both blushing madly. Suddenly, the two leaned in together, their lips connecting in a passionate imbrase.

The longer they held it, the more and more they got into ''the mood''. It was taken to a new level when they licked each other.

They were going to ask for entrance, but only succeeding in making the choice just as the other did, resulting in them licking tongues.

They gasped, but kept on. Each one dominating the other with sudden bursts of submission alowing the other shove their tongue into the other's throat.

This kept on for a few hours till they became tired; they sleeped in each others arms. Ultimatly, John snuggled into the older one's soft chest with an unimaginable amount of pure facination, as Dave embrased him with all his emotion and protectiveness.

_And they laid there..._

_Together Forever._

**Yay! I actually had this halfway done a while ago, I just couldn't get eough time to add more than a letter each day! IM SORRY! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this so far ,and I hope you can withstand my stories of appologies that explain my tardy and lateness. Goodbye my **_Little Flavors!_


	3. Save Me (Part 1)

**So, this chapter is going to be sad...that's all i've got to say...like really...**

_One year later..._

_(Dave 15)_

_(John 14)_

John stared at his phone with a concerened exspression of loneliness and exhaustion. He shifted his gaze towards his pale blue cealing, and he could remember that night when they first kissed. Dave and John had been laying and snuggling in the bed when Dave made the comment about the cealing was beautifull, but couldn't pass his Little Bro's bueaty.

Small tears were sliding down John's now tan face. Dave and John had been going to the park and beach to hang out. Dave couldn't tan if he laid in a tannning booth for hours.

Lately, Dave seems to have been getting a little distant from him and avoiding him as much as possible. Ever since the boys had started their first year in highschool, they have been constantly seperated. They were put into different classes because John was steadily exceeding in his academic life. Dave on the other hand, wasn't as good and was put into lower averaged classes.

Not to long ago, Dave seems to be neglecting to answer the frequent and histarical messages he has sent to him on Pesterchum. Whether or not he is seeing them, that doesn't mean that Dave can just abandon his friend like this suddenly.

To think, John had just bought a new place to reside in; he asked Dave if he wanted to come live with him, and the four-eyes wouldv'e been compliant to his utmost concern. Sadly, it seems that Dave has resisted to reply to that question as well.

By now, John was curled against a red and white polka doted body pillow that Dave had given fim as a gift for his 14th birthday. It works pretty well in John's favor for particularly lonely nights. The thought of Dave being lonely, and in his room all unhappy made the innocent brunette cry harder.

He cried for a good few hours before somewhat calming himself enough to go get some tissue from the bathroom and blow his nose. He wiped his glasses; he placed them on his nose and examined the level of broken down he looked.

His face was red and flushed with puffy eyes, runy nose, aching headache and his ears were hurting. Little images of Dave sad brought back the sadness he was trying to run and hide from. It started to tear. It was breaking him down. He was going insane.

What was this? Why is he going through this? What happened to result in this? Was it him? Did John go overboard or get boring for Dave? John lying on the cold and hard tile bathroom floor, curled up into a ball. All of these possiblities could be the reason he left. This feeling, John had fallen in love with the odd Texan. He was suffering from being gone from his lover. Or was soon to be. They obviously couldn't be lovers if they were never together.

John reached up the sink counter to grab is phone and click onto Pesterchum. He shakely began to type his message.

\- ectoBiologist **[EB] **began pestering turntechGodhead **[TG] **at 13:46 -

EB: hey dave

EB: im sorry

EB: you know, if i ever did something wrong.

EB: well, you won't have to worry because...

EB: i'll be leaving...perminetaly

EB: yeah, if i see beats my old dog in heaven, i'll be sure to tell him all about you

EB: um...i love you Dave...

EB: farwell Big Bro.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGofhead [TG] at 13:51 -

John set down his phone and placed it neatly upon his desk in the room. He examined his little room around him. His posters hung sadly along he walls. He blew a kiss to them goodbye. He grabbed the pillow and retreated to the bathroom to where he was to end it.

John squezzed the razzor tight, not moving because he was scared. Five minutes had passed since he sent the last text to Dave and he was still hear. Why? John clenched his eyes shut just before ripping the blade down his perfect skin from his inner elbow to his wrist. He screached with pain and hurt just as the door flew open.

John looked at the door, tears staining his cheeks and more flowing, and blood was spattering and gouts of it spilling into the floor. He smiled as he fell to the floor. Dave imediatly ran to his side and bellowed for him.

"J-john!," he shouted "I'm so sorry! Please, I need you." Dave began weeping around John's quivering body. "I-I love you too John. You can't leave me now!" John smiled a bloody smile. "Save me." he panted.

Dave rushed to John out to his car and to the hospital. Dave was never going to leave his side again. He had been so selfish, naive, and stupid. He wasn't there. But, he was sure as hell he's be there for the angel from now on.

_He would never leave the angel again._

_They would be..._

_Together Forever Again..._

**I realize that this is a super sad chapter, but I will upload part two extremely soon because I have part of the next chapter wokred up ,which is part 2 of this chapter, and under consrtuction! Be prepared, my **_**Little Flavors!~~ **_


	4. Save Me(Part 2)

**Yay! So the last one left off seriously dramatic. I'm just going to left you to it...go my **_**Little Flavors!**_

Just he was about to bleed entirely to death, and he managed to save you at last minute, but it did not mean you warrented the tongue lashing that Dave was giving you at the moment. There was also the infurriating sunlight and beaming luminence radiating from the hospital light about the bed.

Dave paced towards John ,squabbling along the lines on his personal quarrels and debates when the blueberry grasped at Dave's red shirt sleeve and lightly jerking it to aquire Dave's berief attension.

He twitched his head, somewhat indicating that he should lean closer so John wouldn't strain to vocalize. When Dave did finally proceed to bend to him, the tanner of the two jerked him to him ,so that Dave was leaning onto John's lean lightly muscular chest.

The pale and placid expression Dave always so impressively held was faulted momentarily and he appeared discombobulated for a moments notice brofre coming to the realization of what had previously occured. John was grinning ear to ear with an adorable childish grin that radiated such pure happy emotion.

'So beautiful.' Dave thought to himself. John's weak appendages managed to wrap themsleves around him, enclosing him in a feeble attempt of affection. He was shaking, and he had rights to be.

Never had he attempted to engage in something like this. Dave was the domanant of the pair the two withheld. _Well, for now at least._ John was definetaly the pusillanimous side of the relationship. **(A/N: I guess you could say like kismesses with diferent circumstances, but it's evolving into a matesritship)**

Dave perched himself onto the left edge of the small medical matress. He then laid his body next to John's, and he placed his warm and atop of his flushed cheeks. "You're so feeble it's intoxicatingly adorable. Don't be so iresolute Little Bro. There's no need to be nervous anymore because i'll never abandond my babe again, ok?"

Dave's thin fingers brushed the few strands of John's messy bangs that had fallen languidly into his eyes. "So beautiful. Such a beautiful angel." Dave murmured these soft nothings to him as jocular tears streamed down his rosey cheeks.

His body suddenly began quavering deliriously as he broke down. He was so frail and weak that he could barely hold onto Dave. His wails echoed through out the hospital legroom full of desperate endeavers to be even closer to the Texan.

...

John's head was hazy and substantial with emotional, phsycological, and physical conflicts that would continuosly discombobulate him when he shifted too fast or when was bombarded with nurses and his doctor to check up on him.

He shifted to his left slowly, carefull not to prolong the headache that was exasperating his head. He was met with a subdued purr of a snore from Dave's soft delicate lips. 'And he called me adorable?' John thought to himself.

They continued to nestle into each other's careses of protective embraces. "Such pure soft skin."John would mumble fatigued but lovingly. "My delicate angel." Dave would retort back endearingly. Each would titter half-heartedly tugging closer, in the cramped hospital cot.

Dave shifted; his hand felt a most uncomfortable aspect of John's for arm. There will definetaly be the scar. The impairment of abandonment that Dave inflicted on him by disregaurding the angel. And so, in his attemps of salvation, the angel fell into a sinfull melancholia. And so he will forever more be a fallen angel.

Dave moved John's arm to where he could inspect it himself. It was healing slightly, with the reminder of the bilious day that had occured prior to the present. Dave leaned in and kissed the area. He probably wouldn't wouldn't have done this if he knew John was still awake. Oops. Dave blushed an adorable magenta when he lifted his eyes up to met John's pure ones.

John suddenly topped Dave, quickly arraying himself as the dominate. Yes. He was growing up. He squeked lightly as John dove to attack and shower his sensetive neck in a barage of kisses and soft sucks.

Dave purred at the sensation of his lips. Sneaky hands felt their way up the Heir's clothing, leaving behind soft residue of tingles and pricks. Somewhere in the sloppy makeout, the boys had relieved themselves of their shirts, well, Dave's mostly seeing as John still occupied his hospital gown.

Dave suddenly swapped places with John, straddling him with an exposed leg on either side. "What's wrong Big Bro?" John's voice whispered. Dave gulped lightly, and he gazed out of the window into the rain.

I've caused you so much pain and strife, yet...you never abscond. You always stayed and tried to love me continuously. I want to give you happiness now and pleasure. I don't ever want to hurt you again.

They cuddled there...

Together Forever...

Okay okay okay! I love this chapter! John will be fine.


End file.
